The inventor has discovered that some expensive damage to an automobile engine can be traced to contaminants in the cooling fluid being circulated through the engine. These contaminants can be small dirt particles, ions, or the like and can migrate into the coolant fluid from outside the engine or can be contained in the coolant when it is initially placed in the engine. At any rate, such contaminants are not desirable. Therefore, there is a need for a system for filtering out contaminants in liquid used in an engine cooling system.
While the art of liquid purification contains many examples of filters, the inventor is not aware of any filter system that can be inserted between a fluid pump of an automobile engine and the heater core of that automobile engine. Therefore, there is a need for a system for filtering out contaminants in liquid used in an engine cooling system and which can be inserted between the fluid pump of the automobile engine and the heater core of that automobile engine.
Any filter system must be cleaned and monitored. Therefore, it is not sufficient to merely place a filter in a system, that filter must be monitored. Without proper monitoring, the filter may become clogged and become counter-productive. Furthermore, once it is determined that a filter must be cleaned, it is most efficient if that filter can be easily and efficiently cleaned without a great deal of trouble. Therefore, there is a need for a system for filtering out contaminants in liquid used in an engine cooling system and which can be monitored and efficiently maintained.
Many automobile owners may want to install a filter system into the engine of their automobile. However, if it is difficult to install such a system, it may be cost-prohibitive to do so, and the automobile engine will not receive the benefits associated with such a filter system. Therefore, there is a need for a system for filtering out contaminants in liquid used in an automobile engine cooling system and which can be easily and efficiently retrofit into an existing engine.